Not This Year
by lisamariie1319
Summary: A christmas fic, summary inside, spoilerf for up to one angry veronica i guess


**A/N: How else would I get into the Christmas spirit?**

**Summary: LoVe. Meg didn't die, she lost the baby. Veronica broke up with Duncan, because she knew Meg loved him more. And she was totally in love with Logan. Kendall never happened. Veronica doesn't want to celebrate Christmas. She can't. Will karaoke and Meg help her through it?**

**…Slight Crossover with OTH and GG…**

**-senior year all three places-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or Not This Year.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mistletoe**

**"Hey Veronica!" Meg Manning called out to her 'friend'.**

**"Oh hey Meg." Veronica figured she should tell Meg about her and Duncan, "How are you?"**

**Meg smiled, "So much better, are you going to the Senior Christmas party at the hut tonight?"**

**"Yeah, I guess, we can do karaoke together!" Veronica said the last part in a joking way.**

**"You know, we should. Not This Year. You know as a reminder of our pals from out of town."**

**"Fine, see you tonight at 7?"**

**"Yeah, see you then Veronica." Meg walked a way with a smile on her face.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"V!" Meg yelled when she saw Veronica walk in.**

**"Oh hey, I talked to Peyton and she swore that she and Brooke would sing at the Christmas party at Tric."**

**"Good, Steph said the same thing about her and Ro, only at the winter carnival in Stars Hollow."**

**"Alright, so shall we sing?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Ok, so we have Meg Manning and Veronica Mars singing two songs. They claim they have conflicting emotions about Christmas this year." The announcer announced.**

**Both girls grabbed mikes and Veronica started singing.**

**This Christmas card is contrived  
A mannequin looks more alive  
Haven't meant a word I've written here  
The page is full not one thing sincere**

**Veronica stared at Logan laughing with Duncan, and wished he was hers.**

**As the chorus started, Meg sang with Veronica.**

_**I can't, I can't  
I can't, I can't take it  
This is the time to smile,  
I can't fake it  
Please allow me the chance now  
To break it down** _

**It's not snow, It's rain coming down  
And the lights are cool,  
But they burn out  
And I can't pull off the cheer  
Not this year  
Not this year  
Not this year**

**Now it was Meg's turn to stare at the guys, wishing Duncan was hers, and it was her turn to sing alone.**

_**When I look into the mirror  
No happiness is present here  
Not supposed to whine,  
Not supposed to cry  
Try to hold it in, but not this time**_

**Both girls sang together again, reflecting on everything since when all their friends lived in Neptune, to meeting Duncan and Logan, to their friends leaving for different places, to Lilly's death to them not speaking, to being friends again, to fighting about Duncan, to now, as friends forever, like before.**

_**I can't, I can't  
I can't, I can't take it  
This is the time to smile,  
I can't fake it  
Please allow me the chance now  
To break it down** _

**It's not snow, It's rain coming down  
And the lights are cool,  
But they burn out  
And I can't pull off the cheer  
Not this year  
Not this year  
Not this year**

**Veronica decided that she would get Logan if it was the last thing she did. She stared at him and they made eye contact.**

_**Don't know, don't know  
If you can hear me  
I will, I will  
Speak louder for you** _

**No more whispering  
Are you listening  
I am pleading  
I am pleading**

**As they finished the song, they mad a silent pact that things would get better and next year for college they would all be reunited, and they wouldn't have to worry, not anymore.**

_**I can't, I can't  
I can't, I can't take it  
This is the time to smile,  
I can't fake it  
Please allow me the chance now  
To break it down** _

**It's not snow, It's rain coming down  
And the lights are cool,  
But they burn out  
And I can't pull off the cheer  
Not this year  
Not this year  
Not this year  
I can't, I can't**

**And that not only would things get better, but that they would get through senior year together, through thick and thin, nothing would come between them again.**

_**It's not snow, It's rain coming down  
And the lights are cool,  
But they burn out  
And I can't pull off the cheer  
Not this year  
Not this year  
Not this year**_

**Even if they didn't feel like celebrating this year.**_  
_

_**Not this year**_

**When they finished they made eye contact and smiled, knowing it was gonna be ok.**

**They started the second song together, reflecting on had glad they were that they had made it so far and were only half a year away from seeing everyone again.**

_**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
It's our favourite way to spend the holiday  
Yeah**_

**Meg sang the first verse, this time.**

_**There's a special kind of feeling in the air  
It only happens at this time of year  
When everyone is filled with love and cheer  
'Cause that's what matters** _

**Pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
Walking in the sun or in the snow  
We can feel the excitement growing, growing**

**The chorus reflected the other half of their emotions.**

_**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah**_

**Veronica sang the next verse, again holding eye contact with Logan, hoping he would understand, because she knew he knew about her and Duncan being over, and she hoped Duncan told him that she still loved him, which she had used as part of the reason he was breaking up with her.**

_**We can get all cozy by the fire  
Turn the music up a little higher  
I don't think that I could ever tire  
Of being together** _

**Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe  
And stand by me**

**It's a picture perfect moment captured  
Memories that we'll have after**

**Logan got it and smiled, she knew things would work out and prepared to sing her heart out with her best friend by her side.**

_**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah** _

**Spend the holidays...**

**It's the greatest time**

**Logan began making his way to the front of the room, with Duncan by his side, making both girls giggle.**

_**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
It's the greatest time of year  
It's the greatest time** _

**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday**

**Yes, things in Neptune were getting better, better indeed.**

**"Thank you." Veronica said while getting down from the stage with the help of Logan, as Meg did the same with Duncan.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Hey look, mistletoe," Logan said a few minutes later when they were alone, as Duncan said the same to Meg across the room.**

**Veronica leaned up and captured his lips with her own in a breathtaking kiss, knowing that Meg did the same with Duncan at that exact moment.**

**Both girls kissed the loves of their lives, not knowing what was going on in very different places.**

**In Tree Hill, Brooke was kissing Lucas under the mistletoe, and Peyton was kissing Jake, after getting her Christmas wish of him returning to Tree Hill.**

**While in Stars Hollow, Rory was kissing Logan, who had just told her he wanted a committed relationship with her, and Stephanie was kissing Tristan, who had just announced that he loved her to the whole town.**

**So yeah, all was right in the world, for now…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: there you go, stupid, I know.**

**R & R**

**Lisa**


End file.
